Airara
Airaras are small clouds that float in the sky. They float north endlessly. Description Airaras are strong cloud. They appear in large groups of 15-20 up in the sky, endlessly heading north, stopping only when there is something blocking there way. They will never slow down or change direction. Properties Airaras are very prone to tungsten and intense heat. They can easily be destroyed when shot with a gun or burned. Because they never change direction even with the strongest force, and since they are as big as a shoe, one can actually hop on two Airaras and ride them, though this is very dangerous because Airaras can be found at a very high altitude. They are soft on the outside though they have a hard center. Airaras grow bigger in contact with water, which makes them hard to use in brewing recipes. Brewing *'Brewing procedure': Dip the Amethyst of Flight in boiling water with the Airara for 5 hours or until the mix is a lime color. Wait for the mixture to cool down before placing in a container. Makes 1 serving. The amethyst of flight can be recovered and reused. *'Potion properties': The liquid is a cloudy lime color. It is very slimy, and also tasteless. *'Potion effects': The drinker gains a flying ability which lasts for about 3 hours. You fall straight down when it wears off, so be careful. *'Brewing procedure': Crush the wind crystal into two, then throw both pieces and the Airara in the boiling cauldron of water. Wait for 5 minutes. Be careful, when the mixing time exceeds to 6 minutes, then the brewing will be a failure. Makes 1 serving. The wind crystal would fuse back into one whole piece, can be recovered and reused. *'Potion properties': The liquid is a cloudy transparent color. It is very similar to drinking water though there is this cooling air around it. *'Potion effects': Upon drinking, it creates a constant, very cooling breeze around the drinker's fists. This makes the user resistant (but not immune) to heat. The cooling is enough to walk through a desert without feeling any harsh heat. The effect lasts for about 3 days, after which the breeze disappears. Forging Main article: 'Airararose'' *'''Forging procedure: Strip apart the Airara. Create two rings out of the iron, then sandwich the Airara and the sawdust between them. Then fully cover the ring sandwich with iron, creating a compass. Create a compass arrow out of iron. If made correctly, the rose will start to spin endlessly until it is placed into an Airara. *'Product properties': Main article: 'Airararose'' *'''Product use: Main article: 'Airararose '' :: '''Allows the user to control the Airara by sticking the compass into the hard center. Trivia *Airaras, though seem to be living creatures, are not. They move because of the hard center, which acts like a weight that makes the Airara go north. *Airaras are made of hydrogen, oxygen, and a little bit of mercury. *Because Airaras stop at mountains, they are good places to look for them. Related Treasures *Wind katana *Cloudgrass *Lavarock Category:Elementals